


Depraved

by musingsofamadman



Series: Horror; Unprompted [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingsofamadman/pseuds/musingsofamadman
Series: Horror; Unprompted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781410





	Depraved

They were always watching now. They expected too much of him. He couldn’t keep up while keeping the cops off of his tail, and if he wasn’t fast enough they’d start going after him. This was his punishment for everything that he’d done. He’d left too many loose ends from before, and he’d gotten tangled in them. 

He was hunting a person a week, and it still wasn’t enough for them. They got closer everyday. Before, it’d been enough, but now they were closing in on him. They were hungry. They wanted more. Was he wrong, or were there more of them than there’d been before? He was getting sloppier. It was hard to work cleanly when they were watching. 

That didn’t stop them. It was as though they were trying to get him to mess up. Did they want him now? He’d been working so hard for so long to keep them off of his back. Should he tell someone? The police had laughed at him last time he’d told them about the people. 

Hell, he didn’t blame them. If someone else had told him about the people, he wouldn’t have believed them, either. They were impossible. He had to handle them alone. 

His victims began to suffer more. He wasn’t cleaning them up properly. The people took the bodies, so all he had to do was make sure that no blood, or fingerprints were left anywhere. The less time he had, the harder it was to not make a mess with the blood. 

He was getting too messy- if the people didn’t catch him soon, the police surely would. He had to figure something out. 

The police were the safer option. At least they were human. Then, if the people went after him while he was in there, he’d have proof. But now, when he went looking, there weren’t any police. There wasn’t anyone left at all. 

The people were closing in now. He couldn’t find anyone. They weren’t letting him move anymore. He couldn’t breathe.


End file.
